Maybe Not Now
by Quintic
Summary: Travis abruptly threw his arms around me, tucking my head in his neck, and pulling me tighter "No!" he screamed in my ear "Don't ever, ever, ever leave me!" he cried. I felt my neck get damp with tears and I rubbed small circles on Travis's back apprehensively. One-Shot.


**All rights go to Rick Riordan. Read onward!**

* * *

The war had scared everyone for months, training and days of endless preparation were finally over. Now, all they had to do was fight in the Titan War. People say it with such ease, but it seems as if it's so much harder than expected. Not anything like the Nerf battles kids would have were if you got hit with a dart you could just yank it off and presume.

No, if you get hit you're dead. On the spot.

In my case, I was not that confident. Bending flowers at will isn't exactly the best weapon. A small dagger, though, is pretty good.

"Katie" I heard a small squeak from the side of my bed. My head swiveled in the direction of the voice, only to see Lily, eight year old Lily. She was a cute little girl, curly blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was my little girl, always following me around. She was a year rounder, due to a car accident when she was a baby.

I flipped over fully, to get a good look at the young girl. Still in her footie pajamas, she climbed on my bed. She snuggled in right beside me and looked up at me "I'm scared."

I nodded and smoothed down her curly mess of hair "I know, but we can do it" I hugged her close "But you have to promise me that you'll do your absolute best" I looked expectantly down at Lily and continued "And that if it gets too bad, you'll help the Apollo campers."

Lily nodded "Travis already told me" she giggled.

I abruptly froze "Travis…Stoll?" I inquired.

She nodded "He told me to stay really safe" she giggled softly "And something else" she whispered. I cocked my head "What is that Lily-bear?" I poked her rib cage and she gave a little squeak.

She put one finger on her lips "He told me to keep it a secret" she shushed.

I sighed and nodded "Well fine, get to bed" I scooted her off my bed which she happily obliged.

The next morning, the morning of the Titan War, things were tense. No one really spoke, the occasional wary glance, but nobody really interested. I looked up from my bowl of Strawberries over at the Hermes table, Travis was sitting there. His brother at his side, and picking at his fruit bowl.

He looked up sensing eyes on him, only to find mine. He blinked a few times when I didn't pull away. Just stared.

Travis gave a weak smile and pointed to the door. I he nodded, standing up from my seat, as did he, and heading out the door.

When we both arrived outside, we sat on a bench, together and close. We looked at each other until Travis broke the silence "Katie, are you scared?" he looked over at me, his hands clasped together.

I looked at Travis and gave a sad smile "You know what Travis?" I asked.

He shrugged "What?" he gave a small smile, something I haven't seen in weeks.

I leaned back on the bench "I don't even care if I die!" I cried, throwing my arms in the air, and throwing my head back to rest on the bench.

Travis abruptly threw his arms around me, tucking my head in his neck, and pulling me tighter "No!" he screamed in my ear "Don't ever, ever, ever leave me!" he cried. I felt my neck get damp with tears and I rubbed small circles on Travis's back apprehensively.

Seeing the Hermes boy cry was a rare event, I had only seen it once before when Connor had to leave for a quest "I'm not going to leave you Stoll, even if I do die I'll haunt you for the rest of your freaking life" this gets a small laugh out of Travis as he leans back from me, placing his arms around the ends of the bench.

I look up at the blaring sun "It's in an hour, I j-just can't believe it" I blink warily as the sun starts to burn my eyes. Travis shrugged "We'll do fine Gardener" he mocks.

They stay silent for a few moments until I giggle a bit "Thanks for going over the safety rules with Lily" I smile at him, showing my crooked teeth, and I immediately close my mouth.

He chuckled lightly and nodded "We don't have any little kids in the Hermes cabin, Lily's my little girl" he smiled proudly.

I nudged him "She's my little girl, dim-wit" I joked.

Travis waggled his eyebrows and picked up my hand gently, placing a kiss on my knuckles "We have a lovely child, Mrs. Stoll" he waggled his eyebrows once more.

I scoffed, tearing my hand away from his warm grasp "As if" I laughed, trying to hide the blush creeping on to my cheeks. Travis's form sagged "Oh, so you wouldn't…" he sighed.

I grimaced, the thought of Stoll _ever _producing had never crossed my mind, it was weird. But what was even weirder was that he wanted to have a child _with me. _My face got red and hot and I clasped my hands together tightly.

I immediately regretted what I said though, and in a split decision, I opened her mouth "Maybe not now…" I drawled feeling the back of my neck heat up.

His head perked higher and he scooted closer to me "Oh really?" he smiled smugly. I shrugged "Yep" then I lied my head on his shoulder and for a moment, things were serene. They were normal and peaceful, it seemed like home.

* * *

Hours later, Camp Half Blood was lined for war. Katie had her combat boots which were oddly decorated with flowers, her hair was in a beautiful braid down her back, and she wore her orange shirt proudly. Travis, well, looked like Travis. They stood side by side, to the bafflement of the Hermes and Demeter cabin, the two's feud was over.

But as they held their swords and daggers on their sweaty palms, Travis had an oncoming thought "Katie" he pleaded "Promise you won't die?" he asked her.

She looked over, not concentrated on him, but the oncoming monsters, but she nodded "I promise Travis" she muttered, smiling and leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and blushed. But then he recovered quickly, smirking as he did so, "Don't break a leg Gardener."

"I hope you break a hip, Travis."


End file.
